The Vision That Saved Her
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Anakin has a vision that causes him not to turn to the dark side and not to kill his wife. But perhaps something worse will happen now. Rated T just in case.
1. Dark Revelations

**_Disclaimer: In light of Darth Gladiator 45 being accused of plagiarism simply because she did not have a disclaimer on every single chapter I would like to make it clear now that I do not own Star Wars or any characters in it, I am simply playing around with them and do not intend to hurt the Lucas company with this story. _**

Chapter 1: Dark Revelations

Slowly Anakin walked through the halls that led to Palpatine's office. Master Windu's words had confused him greatly.

" _Anakin, Obi-wan has engaged General Grevious. Take this information to the Chancellor, his reaction will be key to uncovering his true intentions."_

What was that supposed to mean? They were all on the same side right? Didn't master Windu trust Palpatine? Anakin certainly did. He was going to use any means necessary to save Padmé from his visions. Padmé, once that name entered his mind something happened.

He froze and it seemed he had entered a vision. There he was on a landing platform. The planet he stood on was volcanic and there was Padmé. She ran out to him. They began to converse but the voices were blurred. Then Anakin saw himself look over Padmé's shoulder, anger contorted his face and before could understand anything the vision Anakin forced choked Padmé and she fell to the ground.

Anakin gasped as the vision broke but continued to swim through his mind. Perhaps Yoda had been right. He had said that when a Jedi ponders the future and tries to prevent it he may actually cause the very thing he is trying to avoid. Reluctantly he pushed the images out of his head and continued towards Palpatine's office.

He reached it and Palpatine was in the private study. He walked into it and Palpatine's kind tired eyes penetrated into his.

" Yes Anakin what can I do for you?" Palpatine asked a warm smile creeping onto his face.

" I have information that Obi-wan has engaged General Grevious." Palpatine frowned.

" We can only hope master Kenobi is up for the challenge."

" I should be there with him." Palpatine nodded up at Anakin from his desk.

" It upsets me, that the council dose not seem to fully appreciate your talents. The see into the future and they know your power will be to much for them to control. Let me help you to see the true nature of the force." This shocked Anakin.

" How do you know of the force?"

" My mentor taught me everything about the force… even the nature of the dark side." The dark side? What did that mean. As soon as that thought went through his head Anakin knew exactly what it meant. Instinctively he drew his lightsaber and angled the blue blade down at Palpatine's corpse-like neck.

" You're the Sith Lord."

" Anakin understand this, if one wish's to study a great mystery than one must explore all its assets, every hole canyon and behind every rock. That includes the dark side of the force, one cannot understand it by just studying the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi."

" But it is you. You are manipulating this whole war, causing the deaths of thousands of innocent people, that dose not sound like this great philosopher you make yourself to be, it makes you sound like a murderer."

" And, what will you do? Kill me? But no… you wont, because you know I have the power to save your wife from certain death."

" What did you say?"

" Your secret ceremony was never a secret. I know that you married senator Amidala right in the lake country of Naboo. I have been very happy for you. And now you are having these visions, now I am concerned." The last comment his Anakin squarely in the chest. Palpatine could see into the future. He was manipulating all these events, and he made it so that if Anakin were to let him _help_ him it would be hurting Padmé not benefiting her.

" Why should I believe you? You are a Sith Lord, it is the way of the Sith to use people, like tools."

" And you believe I am using you?"

" I… don't know what I believe."

" Then perhaps you should speak to your Jedi friends."

" What?"

" Oh, yes by all means tell them everything, tell them to come and kill me because I am the Sith Lord. Tell them whatever you wish. But first think about my proposal, I can help you save Padmé."

" I'll tell them everything. But I guarantee you that I will not accept your offer."

" We will see." Palpatine said as Anakin left.


	2. Five Start It One Ends It

Chapter 2: Five Start It One Ends It

Anakin sprinted out of his speeder and up to master Windu who thankfully happened to be in the landing area at the time.

" Master Windu!" Anakin yelled. It came out very raspy though.

" Anakin, are you alright?"

" Master, the Chancellor is the Sith Lord, the one we have been looking for!"

" You cannot be serious." Snapped Agen Kolar walking up behind Mace.

" Are you sure?" Mace asked.

" He told me himself."

" Then our worst fears have been realized." He turned and called out three names." Master Tinn, and Master Fisto. Please come here."

Calmly Mace explained the situation to the two Jedi masters and filled in Agen Kolar with the small bit he missed. Anakin heard him talk about an arrest. It seemed to take an hour and Anakin was shaking with anxiousness when Windu turned and the three masters rushed into the nearest gunship.

" Anakin stay here, there is great confusion eating away at you. We cannot risk it clouding your judgment. Stay here. We are going to arrest the Chancellor. And I am going to inform master Yoda of this situation." Mace explained calmly.

" Master Windu, the Chancellor is very powerful, you are going to need me on this one."

" Stay out of this affair Skywalker for your own good." And with that Windu boarded the ship, as it rose he spoke one last instruction." Anakin wait here until we return."

Anakin nodded. He was a little frustrated. The confusion Windu sensed was within him yes, but it was only that he could not stop wondering how the Jedi didn't figure out Palpatine was Darth Sidious. Then a voice slithered into his mind.

" _Anakin you know that if they kill me my knowledge dies as well. You must choose and come so that your choice may be granted."_ It said. It was most defiantly Palpatine's.

Oh Anakin had chosen. He knew Palpatine was lying to him about the power to save Padmé and he knew if he joined up with him then he would end up killing Padmé. His vision was correct, he would not join Palpatine. Now he was coming, coming to fulfill the prophecy and destroy the Sith, so that he Padmé and their child could live happily and also so the galaxy could have peace.

Chancellor's Office

Palpatine sensed the four Jedi as they entered his office. He had been waiting for a fight like the one brewing now for a long time. The doors in front of his desk swished open. Three Jedi walked in led by Mace Windu.

" Ah, master Windu I assume General Grevious has been destroyed then, I must say you are here sooner than expected." Palaptine said pleasantly.

" Chancellor Palaptine, in the name of the galactic senate we are placing you under arrest." Windu growled.

" Is that so?"

" Completely."

" Then be so kind as to tell me Master Windu, what is my alleged crime?"

" You are the Sith Lord!" Mace flared.

" Are you sure? Well even if true there is no law that says I cannot be a Sith Lord, being an enemy of the Jedi is hardly a crime."

" The senate will decide that."

" I am the senate."

" Not yet."

" So you are planning to commit treason then?"

" This is not treason it is justice."

" I think not." Palpatine tapped into the force to let his lightsaber hilt slither down his sleeve and into his hand. He activated the blood red blade and propelled himself right at Saesee Tinn. Before the Jedi even had a chance to activate his saber Palpatine's blade incinerated his heart. Kolar was the first after to active his saber however he didn't get the chance to use it because Palpatine's sliced through his neck. Fisto dived at him next and Palpatine cut his arm off followed closely by his head.

Mace was the only one left now and from that spectacular show of power he was not so sure Palpatine was going to be so easy to arrest. Killing him was now clearly the only option, but he was not so sure he could do that either.

Palpatine amazed Mace as he flipped over him, he barely had any time to turn and parry Palpatine's intended strike at his stomach. Their fight led them into Palpatine's more public office. The Sith Lord would not go off the offensive. Mace suspected he would not tire out quickly and there was no way he could win by being on the defensive. He had to turn it around and when the fight led them next to the Chancellor's window he saw how.

Once Palpatine struck Mace parried and both sabers were locked in the air, Palpatine's blade closest to the window. With little effort, Mace forced both blades into the glass causing it to shatter.

Palpatine was momentarily destracted as he took his saber away from the window. This gave Mace his opportunity. Quickly he brought his violet blade down through Palpatine's saber hilt. The Sith Lord groaned and dropped the useless piece of metal.

He got down on the ground and backed away from Mace like a scared puppy. Mace angled his violet blade down at the Chancellor's neck.

" I am going to end this here and now my lord." Mace hissed.

" I think not." Palpatine spat. In about the time it takes for one to sneeze Palpatine extended his hands and shot force lightning right at Windu's chest. Mace angled his saber up to stop the lightning from killing him. Palpatine's attack backfired and his own blue storm came down on his face. His cheeks began to swell and it looked as if his skin was melting. Wrinkles in his forehead began to form turning into deep furrows. His cheeks started doing the same. Palpatine finally stopped as Anakin rushed up to master Windu.

" Anakin, I told you it would come to this. The Jedi are taking over."

" You're wrong." Anakin sneered.

" Pathetic Jedi! You have been given a chance for ultimate power and you would throw it away like this!"

" What dose he mean Ana" Windu started but was cut off by blue lightning running into his body. He had let his guard down and Palpatine had struck.

" NO!" Anakin cried as the screaming Jedi saber still active fell out of the broken window and into the streets of Coruscant.


	3. Advice

Chapter 3: Advice

" Ankain," Palpatine had risen to his feet." I can give you one last chance to join me."

" Never. You have just murdered Master Windu! Just as I would murder my wife if I turned down your path."

" Ah, so you know the future."

" Do you!"

" Of course."

" And so you would fool me?"

" It was necessary."

" So is this!" Anakin activated his saber and slashed at Palpatine's head. To late, the Sith Lord had jumped out the window. There was a landing platform he could land on and then he would leave. It would be hopeless for Anakin to pursue his enemy now. And now he would do something. He needed wise commands to prompt him to do what was necessary.

Quickly he took out his comm. and dialed in a number. A blue holo image of a short big eared Jedi master sprang up.

" Jedi Skywalker, felt a disturbance in the force I have. What happened?" Yoda asked.

" The Chancellor was the Sith Lord!" Anakin blurted.

" Sure of this are you?" Yoda asked in shock.

" He just killed Masters Windu, Kolar, Tinn, and Fisto!"

" No, very bad this is, very bad. Where is Sidious now?"

" He fled."

" Know where do you?"

" No."

" Mmm, difficult to see, Skywalker, call a senate meeting, an emergency tell them it is. Mmm tell them what happened you must. And that the Jedi control of the Republic they will take."

" Yes master."

" Arrive on Coruscant as soon as I can. Contact Obi-wan I will."

Space

Sidious set the coordinates for hyperspace to the planer Mustafar. There the CIS leaders were stationed and there he could turn this war around. He would take over the Republic by CIS force. The only part of his plan that would not pass was Anakin becoming his apprentice. Now he regretted the loss of Dooku. But what's done is done.

Now for business, he turned on the internal comm. and punched in the CIS leadership comm. number. Sidious quickly raised the hood of his Chancellor robes. Seconds after that a transparent image of Nute Gunray and Rune Haako appeared. They bowed.

" Yes Lord Sidious."

" Viceroy," Sidious barked." I am coming to Mustafar."

" What?" Nute asked with fear.

" Listen now you green twit I am Chancellor Palpatine."

" Impossible!"

" No it isn't. I am Sidious as well though, I have been using both sides to gain control of the Republic. My plan has now failed, the Jedi have uncovered me and now I must come to you."

" Very well my lord. Gunray out."

**_Sorry This Chapter is so short._**


	4. Greetings Lord Sidious

Chapter 4: Greetings Lord Sidious

Upon Sidious's arrival the whole separatist council was on the landing platform to greet him. Respectful greetings never mattered to him and they never would, this one was irritating because he had to get a jump start on the Republic. The Jedi would come looking for him and they would bring an army of clones with them… clones. Order 66. As far as anyone knew Palpatine was still legally Chancellor of the Republic.

The clones, they were _programmed _to obey the Chancellor without question regardless of if he was actually the enemy of the Republic. The Jedi could still be destroyed. He needed to get to a communications center immediately.

" Greetings Lord Sidious." Nute Gunray said as Sidious exited his ship." Silence viceroy, follow me."

" Yes milord."

" Silence."

Sidious was quite irritated now. One gets that way when one is extremely anxious. Sidious of course was. He rushed into the Mustafar control room, the idiotic CIS council still on his tail muttering to themselves that he was mad. Normally he would have snapped their necks but he really didn't have time.

Using the aid of the force he speedily dialed in a frequency and an image of Commander Cody on Utapau sprang up.

" Chancellor we have destroyed General Grevious and the droid army is at half strength."

" Silence Cody. Leave the droids be, let them run. Now listen to me, relay the following message to every clone commander on the front lines with a Jedi general."

" Yes sir, relaying now."

" The time has come, execute order sixty six."

" It has been relayed milord."

" Excellent now you must execute it as well."

" It will be done milord."

**_Very short chapter I know. But it has a cliff hanger. Please review._**


	5. The Senate

Chapter 5: The Senate

The thousands of senators flocked into the senate building to listen to the highly irregular meeting Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had called. Once all seated the podium in the middle of the huge room rose up and Anakin stood on it. Padmé smiled as her husband cleared his throat.

" Senators, this meeting is highly irregular, I know. It is to inform you of a shocking event. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for." Anakin stopped as there were several cries of horror.

" Zaat is eempossible. Vhy shoul ve believe you? Jedi." A heavily accented senator asked.

" He murdered four Jedi masters I his office. He ran away to join the separatists."

" Zaat ees completely ridicules. I order zaat zere be a thorough investigation."

" SENATOR!" Padmé yelled standing up." Why dose a Jedi have any reason to lie?"

" Vhat? Senator Ame-dala you cannot believe heem. Chancellor Palpy-teen vas from your home planeet. Vas he not?"

" He was senator but never the less this Jedi can be believed."

" And vhat convinces you?

" Chancellor Palpatine was gaining more and more power, we knew he was up to something and this proves we were right."

" Eet most certainly dose not! Zere ees no solid eveedence zat Chancellor Palpy-teen eez zee Sith Lord."

" Regardless of that or not he has abandoned his duties and is no longer Chancellor." Padmé stated with finality.

" Zat I aygree vith." The Senator said.

" Then all senators need to agree. Vote now." Anakin said. Then his commlink chimed. He answered it as the senators began to discuss with their parties on which way to vote. He answered it and an image of a Jedi appeared.

" Master Anakin, the temple is being attacked by clones. Yoda sent us word Palpatine was the Sith Lord and we believe him responsible." The Jedi said.

" I'm on my way." Anakin said. Then he spoke to the senate.

" Senators Chancellor Palpatine has ordered the clones to attack the Jedi temple. Please vote quickly, I have to go."

A Few Minutes Later

Anakin arrived at the Jedi temple. Clones were still entering. Many shot at him and he repelled the lasers bolts that came at him and sent them flying into the clones. He ran at the ones that didn't fall and sliced them all down.

When he entered the Jedi temple he saw thousands of clones storming the main lobby as you might call it. Blue laser blasts swarmed everywhere like an angry have of deadly bees. Flashes of blue and green cut the clones down. Anakin just noticed that they were the 501st legion, the Republic's finest.

This wasn't good especially if the clones could come back to their side. A few of them ran up to him shooting and he flipped over them and threw his saber. Using the force he sliced into all their chests and caught the saber as he landed. He rolled forward in a summersault and when he came up he stabbed a clone in the back and swished his saber to the right and cut down two more. This might take a while.

About a yard away, he saw a Jedi get hit by a bolt. Snipers were on the decks above.

Using the force he leaped up there and pushed cluster by cluster off with wave after wave of force power. They hit the ground below and either died or were disabled. The Jedi were doing well but still many were so outnumbered they were being shot. This would defiantly take a while.

Senate

A holo image of the answer of if Palpatine was indeed not Chancellor appeared over the podium. The answer was no he was not and it was unanimous. The senators cheer and the little cameras circled around broadcasting it live on the holonet. Commander Cody happened to be watching this and immediately commanded his clones to stop firing at Kenobi. He had to contact the others and spread the word.

Anakin was exhausted. He was sure that the next clone that fired at him would kill him. However when a clone came up to him it lowered its gun.

" Jedi Skywalker, we no longer have to obey our orders Palpatine is no longer Chancellor."

" Thank the force." Anakin muttered beads of sweat dripping down his face. " Go round up the other Jedi and explain this."

" Yes sir."

Now all Anakin had to do was get back to Padmé.

In the Senate Building Deserted Hall

Padmé jumped as Anakin put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and they embraced. Her body against his was so comforting he wished they didn't have to pull away but alas it happened.

" Anakin what happened?"

" The clones found out Palpatine was no longer Chancellor and they stopped."

" And what are you going to do now?" Before he could answer his comm. chimed. A holo image of Yoda appeared on it.

" Skywalker to the temple you must go. A meeting the council will call. Of great importance it is that attend the meeting you do."

" Yes master."

As Yoda disappeared Anakin turned to Padmé.

" I have to go."

**_Answers To Reviews:_**

_**Beautiful Isle Jedi Chick: ( Interesting Name) Yes something bad is going to happen and I do mean something bad. And it may have something to do with a character death I'm still plotting that stage. Any good ideas?**_


	6. Anakin's Revelations

Chapter 6: Anakin's Revelation

A Few Hours After Pervious Chapter

Anakin had been waiting for a while now, Obi-wan and Yoda had both contacted him and said they were coming, he had glimpsed two fleets of clones landing and that was an hour ago. His feet were killing him, Sidious was on the loose the Senate was in commotion about new Chancellor elections and being on Coruscant was like being in the hell part of the force. People constantly bugging him about Palpatine, and come to think of it, they only just found out a few hours ago.

Stupid holonet, its because of that they all knew. Anakin was becoming angry now for bad reasons, it had always been hard for him controlling his emotions, he always thought it was just because he started his training late, but now it might be because of Padmé, he loved her so much and that lead to so much anger. His thoughts were flying free and none made sense. He was exhausted, he sincerely hoped he could go to his wife's apartment and let her Jacuzzi massage away his troubles and calm his weary mind.

But alas he saw Yoda and Obi-wan's shuttle touching down extending the time he would have to be away from his wife. Was the whole world against him? No just Sidious. Anakin bowed as Yoda limped out of the ship clutching his beloved gimmer stick. When Anakin was a Padawan he had always thought Yoda loved the walking stick so much he pretended to rely on it, after all he certainly could get around during a fight. Only now after these thoughts of emotion was he beginning to realize Yoda did not love his walking stick but simply was attached to it. Through the force Yoda would say. Bantha crap if you asked Anakin though. But he was defiantly attached to it, spiritually and literally.

" Mmm, Jedi Skywalker need bow you do not… the loss of the four Jedi full of sorrow we are now. Need formality we do not." Anakin was completely awe struck with that comment. Obi-wan descended down the ramp next. He looked as tired as Anakin felt.

" Jedi Skywalker, a meeting for the council there is, attend you must."

" Yes master."

Yoda nodded pushed his ears up and walked on Anakin and Obi-wan just behind him.

Council Chamber

" Mmm, Darth Sidious, presented himself he has, and failed temporarily." Yoda said.

" He tried to use the clones, that is why they were made. The war was just a clever diversion to destroy the Jedi… and I'm worried, we do not know where he is or what he is plotting, it is not even close to being over yet." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

" Mmm, correct you are, but prolong this discussion I must. Present Skywalker with our decision we will do now." Yoda said. Anakin's eyes rose to the ancient master. The whole room went pitch black and then was lit by the dazzling emerald and sapphire blades. Anakin stood and knelt before Yoda as he felt was customary.

" Jedi Skywalker, reveled the location of Darth Sidious you did, proven yourself you have to join the ranks of Jedi masters. Except this do you?" Without even thinking Anakin replied.

" Yes Master."

" A position on the council you will have too."

" Yes."

" Then, pronounce thee I do… Jedi, Master of the Galactic Republic." Yoda's blade passed over both of Anakin's shoulders and the room lit up again. It was now dark outside. Anakin rose.

" Jedi Master Skywalker anything have you to say?"

" I thank you…" Anakin began, Yoda looked at him as his thoughts fell onto Padmé.

" Master Skywalker, your thoughts now lie on Senator Amidala, why?"

" What?" Anakin tried to block it. Yoda got into his head, it happened so fast Anakin couldn't remember how it started.

" Married Padmé Amidala you have, and broken the code of the Jedi as well."

" Master I…"

" Mmm, silence, take your seat, deal with matters later we will, important now you are. Sit." Anakin did as he was told, Obi-wan and the other council members shot his quizzical looks, their eyes burned right through him.

" Mmm, enough of this… discuss Sidious we must."

Anakin didn't listen to the rest, he sat there trying to figure out how it had happened. Yoda had looked into him when he thought about Padmé. And they were going to just let this go. For now at least. He knew what happened to Jedi who broke the code. They were cast out exiled, deep in the force was his fate and his fate was of the exile, not yet but soon.

" Right you are Master Kenobi, the clones have information on Palpatine they might. Mmm… send for them."

Mundi nodded and left the room. The others looked at Anakin, their icy glares peering into his mind heart and soul, it was the worst experience he ever had. And what was worse was the most disappointed look on Obi-wan's face, not only had he shamed the Jedi code, but his master as well.

**_Uh… that thing about Yoda peering into Anakin's mind yeah well, It could happen any time right? It dose sound kinda weird but that stuff happens and in cases when it is bad like now it always seems to happen at the worst time. Although I am not so pleased with this chapter I will be pleased with what it adds up to. Thank you my reviewers._**

_**-Sithmaster 2019 ( commonly called… oh never mind) **_


	7. The Clone's Information

Chapter 7: The Clone's Information

Seven clone commanders were brought in, Yoda suspected three might know of where Sidious was as thay led the biggest and most successful legions, Commanders Cody, Neyo, and Bly. Yoda studied them all as they walked in, feeling of remorse eating away at their clone souls, mmm, interesting clones do not have to like orders that their master gives them, maybe they were more human than everyone thought.

" Mmm, clone commanders, here for one purpose you are, information on Palpatine we need." Yoda said. The clones thought for a moment and one stepped up, Cody.

" Jedi masters, Palpatine contacted me to transfer his message. I remember the transmission came for a volcanic planet in the outer rim, Mustafar."

" Mustafar?" Mundi asked." Never heard of it."

" It's a volcanic planet. Its not on any map because it is supposed to be uninhabitable."

" Well false that has proved." Said Yoda to himself." Anymore information is there?"

" No masters." Said the clones in unison.

" Very well dismissed you are." The clones left.

" So now what are we going to do?" Asked Shaak Ti.

" Mmm, wait for the new Chancellor to be elected we must, then get permission we will to attack Mustafar."

" Isn't the war officially over?" Asked Mundi.

" No," Anakin said, over the years he had learned a lot about politics from Padmé." Unless the Chancellor states the war is over then it is still going on."

" Skywalker, use to us your marriage with Amidala could be, ask her to run for office you should." Yoda said.

" I agree, since she is married to Anakin we will have a lot of influence over the war." Shaak Ti said. Anakin frowned, not only did the Jedi not approve of his marriage they wanted to use it. Obi-wan was frowning as well. Anakin looked at him and banished his thoughts, they were dark and now he certainly didn't wan them to consume him, not after all that had happened.

Then something happened. He shook into a vision. What he saw horrified him. He saw a woman, clad in a black leather skin tight suit wearing black leather high heeled boots angling a red saber at Padmé's neck. Her voice was smooth and low.

" _Padmé Skywalker, you know what happens when someone gets married to a Jedi in this empire don't you? They die!"_ And Padmé's head fell to the floor as the woman laughed and the vision ended.

When Anakin came back into the world he found all the Jedi master's faces looking at him.

" Skywalker, a vision you had."

" It was nothing."

" Mmm, lying you are, premonitions serious they are."

" A woman killed Padmé."

" Mmm, the same vision I have had many times. But know this, this event take place it will only if Sidious wins."

Anakin nodded.

Mustafar

" Call in your fleets viceroy." Sidious hissed.

" But milord, we don't want to attract attention do we? And the whole CIS armada might attract…"

" Viceroy let me make this as clear as possible, you will do as I what I command when I command it or you will end up a very compact pile of green slime."

" Y-yes Lord Sidious." And with that Nute left the room leaving Sidious alone, but strangely there was another presence here. And as soon as he felt it, it disappeared. It was defiantly a force user whoever it was.

Without the slightest bit of warning there was a ripple in the force and Sidious was sent hurtling face first at a computer consol. Quickly he drew the force around himself and stopped landing on his feet. He turned around at the snap hiss sound of a lightsaber being activated as saw a tall woman. She was dressed in a skin tight leather suit with high heel leather boots. She held one red lightsaber in her right hand. From her leather belt she pulled another saber and activated his. Sidious did the same.

" So are you an assassin working for the Republic, supporting red lightsabers for kicks or are you a Jedi here to kill me?"

" You should no Jedi hire no assassins. They are pathetic weaklings and I broke free of them long ago, after I was granted the rank of master and found out the truth." The woman hissed in a silk smooth voice.

" Indeed and what is the truth?"

" The truth of the Jedi dose not matter. The truth of the Sith is why I am here, and that truth is there is only a master and an apprentice and unless you can prove stronger than me I shall become the master."

" Is that so? And if I prove stronger than you?"

" Then I would be honored to join you."

" What makes you think I would grant you that honor."

" Be silent old man! You will not live long enough to grant any honors."

" So be it."

The woman engaged into a double front flip landing in front of Sidious and striking. Sidious parried so quickly the woman had moved her saber but three inches. The fight went on and the woman was constantly on the offense. Sidious was allowing her the thought of defeating him and that would be her downfall although he wasn't sure he would kill her after all he needed a new apprentice and she would be useful when the Jedi attacked.

On there next strike all three sabers locked above their wielder's heads.

" You're better than I expected milord."

" That means so much coming from a rouge Jedi."

" I'm glad that Lord Sidious considers me a worthy opponent."

" I never said that."

" Really? I hadn't noticed."

" You're an odd rouge. What is your name?"

" Xen."

" Is that it?"

" Yes. I dropped my old name long ago."

" Hmm, well all that is left to drop then is your weapons."

Quickly Sidious forced pushed Xen into the wall knocking her unconscious.

" Guards!" Sidious shouted. Two droids entered.

" Take this woman to a cell and alert me when she awakens, and make sure Gunray contacted the droid fleet."

" Roger, roger."

**_Just a warning, don't assume that this woman, even though she was the one in the vision, will kill Padmé. She is just another character, one who will appear in my sequel as a problem. Yes sequel. I'm not that far yet but when I get there ideas are welcome._**


	8. Sith and Assassin

**_Originally I never had this one planed, so it will be short, also the reason I am doing this is to show more of Xen and this will tie into an event that happens next. _**

Chapter 8: Sith and Assassin

Sidious strode down the incredibly hot hallway that led into the few holding cells. The plan for these was established at the thought of capturing _Palpatine_, which ironically was Sidious himself. It didn't matter now though, what mattered was taking care of this woman one way or another and then proceeding with killing the Jedi and taking over the Republic. And then once the clones were on his side the Jedi would easily be wiped out and Sidious's new Empire would come to exist.

He reached the door and it opened. The woman sat on the cold hard bench at the opposite side of the door still in her leather outfit.

" Hello Sidious." She sneered.

" Greetings… Xen, isn't it?"

" Didn't I already tell you that you stupid man? Yes that's what it is, like I said I dropped my name long ago. Now are you here to kill me, torture me, make me suffer what?

" I am here to find out about you."

" Really? Hell my life is a dark book that I am just gonna let you open up, where should I start, hmm lets see, nowhere I am not telling you anything!"

" Really? Mmm, well lets see, who is in control here… oh yes ME! And who is asking the question? ME! And who is going to answer?"

" No one."

" Alright well maybe if I offered to train you in the Sith ways you seem so interested in then you would tell me."

" Ha, yeah right, listen old man I know enough about the Sith to know this is a trick."

" Oh really, then how about we start now?"

" Okay."

" Lets me start with what I tell all I train. Use your anger, it makes you stronger gives you focus. Although that is not what the Jedi say it is the true way, Sith do not fear the dark side, we embrace it and that is what makes us powerful."

" I'm not convinced. I need some visual aid."

" Fine." Sidious stated and then began to shock her with Sith lightning, he stopped when she screamed." And you can learn to do that as well but you have to tell me something about yourself."

" Alright, well lets see. I dropped out of the order long ago, when the chosen one came to the temple. I hated him and the Jedi embraced him with open arms, you see one of my closest friends practiced the teachings of the Sith somewhat… er… he called himself Count Dooku. He was still a Jedi and interested in the Sith. He told me many things when I was a knight. And when I became a master I dropped away. I sank myself into Sith beliefs, I wanted the chosen one to die. But sadly I never got the opportunity. I wanted to wait for Dooku because I knew someday he would leave, but it never came, so I joined the bounty hunters guild in order to kill and become more in tune with the dark side. And just a while ago I heard about you the Sith, so I came to hunt you down."

" Why?"

" I'm not sure. I thought I wanted to join you, and I think I still do, but I also wanted to kill you so I could become the master."

" Ah, you are more Sith than I had imagined. And do you still want to learn?"

" I don't know? What is your angle?"

" I need help, I want the Republic crushed. I want to establish an Empire under Sith reign and to annihilate the Jedi, I need help. And in turn to you I will teach you the true ways of the Sith and I will let you help me destroy the chosen one from inside out."

" Interesting offer. I… accept… master."

" Good, good, Xen…."

" I have no last name."

" Alright, Xen you are now one with the order of the ancient Sith Lords, henceforth you shall be know as"

" Xen."

" What? But it is customary to give you the title Darth."

" I really don't care about that bantha crap, I will be known as Xen or I will not join."

" Fine, come with me Xen, I will give you your weapons and fill you in on my plan and what is going on, then your training shall begin.

**_Well this chapter is not as short as I thought._**


	9. Chancellor

Chapter 9: Chancellor

Senate Arena about seven or eight days after previous chapter.

The Podium in the middle of the gigantic room arose, Mas Ameeda, Lord Speaker of the Sneate perched on it, his lips curled into a sickly smile.

" Welcome Senators, today is the day we announce our temporary Chancellor for the remainder of the war!" The Senate cheered and screamed in applause, cameras that broadcasted news to the holonet encircled Mas.

" Your nominees were, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo, and Senator Mon Mothma of Corellia." In the Jedi temple master Yoda nodded his head approvingly.

" Mmm, Convince her he did to run."

" And our new temporary Chancellor is… Senator Padmé Amidala!" Shaak Ti switched off the screen in the council chamber.

" That's all we need to know." Ti said.

" Mmm, Master Kenobi."

" Yes master?"

" Anakin, when contacts you he dose, tell him to talk to the new Chancellor about Sidious."

" Anakin knows that master Yoda and I…"

" Mmm, talk to him you do not want to, yes… his marriage to the senator a shock indeed."

" Yes it is and I strongly disagree punishing him cant we let it go?"

" Mmm, sadly let this go we cannot, Anakin broken a part of the Jedi code he has. Know what the punishment is master Kenobi you do. Exile."

" That is a bad idea master."

" But still we must."

" Master let it be known that I strongly disagree."

" It is known. Master Kenobi, tell Anakin this you must not, an order that is."

" Yes… master."

Padmé's apartment

Padmé and Anakin sat on the sofa of her luxurious apartment, the room was completely open to the outside and they watched the sun set beyond the Jedi temple.

" Ani? What's wrong?" Padmé asked, her hand on her stomach, she was at least nine months pregnant.

" They know about us."

" I know, but they might not take action."

" No, Yoda said it himself that they would."

" Anakin…" Padmé could not finish, she knew Anakin- however much he said he didn't- needed his Jedi position. And he needed her as well. There was no contest on which to give up but still.

" Padmé, they want you to help them, they want to use us."

" What do you mean?"

" They want you to help them with fishing out Sidious."

" Anakin you know I already plan to do that."

" Yes but there is something very wrong, the Jedi are plotting against me. I sense it." Of course what Anakin sensed were the Jedi talking about exiling him. You know that, I know that, he doesn't.

" Anakin, its all in your head." These were the words Anakin hoped were ture but he could not believe them. Padmé somewhat sensed his discomfort and leaned on him, her presence always calmed him but right now it wasn't working so good.

Mustafar

" No, no, wait until you have an opening, do not waste your energy striking at pointless targets!" Sidious seethed. His apprentice Lady Xen, since she didn't take her Darth title, was _improving _on her saber skills. She could be, without a doubt, a better sword fighter than Sidious himself if she let go of the more humane tactics the Jedi had taught her. Habits were hard to break and this was about the only bad one she had.

Just then the pompous idiot Gunray burst in.

" Milord, milord, the droids have arrived!"

" Oh excellent, and Gunray, are you aware of what you are interrupting?"

" No."

" A sparring session."

" My apologies Lord Sidious."

" Oh you're apology is accepted but I still have to punish you."

" No Lord Sidious! Please!" The force constricted itself around Gunray's hideous gullet. His sweet air was cut off and he was in complete agony until Sidious released him.

" Now, how many troops are there?"

" We don't know sir, but we have hundreds of cruisers and thousands of fighters, our statistics say we will defeat the clone force."

" Really? Well how many clones would you say are coming?"

" They will be at half strength sir."

" Good, good, and when they are wiped out we can go to the capital and I will take over, defeating the other half will not be a problem, will it?"

" No sir, in fact we are getting a whole new fleet and legion from the IBC."

" Good, viceroy?"

" Yes?"

" LEAVE!"

**_This is very nice, and soon we will get into more action, particularly space battles. Thanks so much to all reviewers, I appreciate it and I'm glad you like the story._**


	10. So It Begins

**_I have completed my plans and there are going to be about 15 chapters, everything goes downhill from here. And once I am finished and since I have not planed the dark sequel suggestions are welcome…_**

Chapter 10: So It Begins

Council Chamber

" Discuss we must on how best to act, no more obstacles in our way are there, Sidious dealt with he must be." Yoda said." On Mustafar we believe him to be, go there we must, Anakin."

" Yes master."

" Go to the Chancellor, tell her to announce this to the Senate you will, and then go shall we. Battle plans we will finalize when gone you are."

" Yes master."

" There is something to determine right now though." Obi-wan said.

" Mmm, and what might this be master Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

" We need to pick a leader for the battle now."

" Naturally master Yoda." Shaak Ti said.

" Lead I will, but Skywalker, excellent in this area he is, second in command he shall be."

" Thank you master."

" Now Anakin, go you must, tell the Chancellor."

" Yes master." Anakin rushed out of the room then and Yoda surveyed the council with his ancient green eyes.

" When the battle ends exile Skywalker we will."

" Master we need to tell him this." Obi-wan said.

" Mmm, we cannot, his spirits will be crushed and the battle go as planed it will not."

" Master Yoda deceit is not the Jedi way."

" Master Kenobi is correct. Perhaps we should tell him now." Mundi said.

" No, mmm, an unwise decision that is."

" But Master Yoda, exiling his an unwise decision!" Obi-wan uncontrollably lashed out.

" Never in literal words did I say a wise decision it was, said I did, that against the Jedi code he went, therefore exile is punishment."

" Has it been written in some sort of rule book? Does it say you have to exile?"

" Master Kenobi, growing impatient I am. Few Jedi there were that married, and those few, banished, exiled, and cast out they were. A sacred punishment it is and continue to enforce it we must! Now enough talk about this, battle plans we must finalize." Yoda stated.

Deceit was not the Jedi way and when Obi-wan had Anakin alone he would tell him.

Chancellor's Office

" Padmé!" Anakin called entering his wife's office rather abruptly. He had not realized he was interrupting a meeting. A group of senators seemed to be harassing her about their planet economy. They turned when Anakin cried out.

" I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked. Padmé's eyes lit up and the idiot senators failed to notice.

" Of course not, these people were just about to leave."

" But Chancellor, we are not done!" Cried an incredibly fat female senator with an accent.

" Your appointment time has been up for half an hour and I promise to help, now kindly leave."

" Hmpf!" Grunted the fat woman rudely as she and her committee left.

" Tough day?"

" Yes, I've had to deal with hundreds of complaints, a lot of them were on what I am doing wrong as Chancellor."

" That's stupid, you haven't even had a chance to act on anything."

" I know, but Ani, why are you here? The Jedi would not let you come just to see me would they?" She asked playfully.

" Padmé, they do know about us."

" I know, and I don't think they are going to take any action."

" They would if they knew about our baby."

" They don't though, so what did you want to see me for?"

" The Jedi are planning to attack Mustafar where they think Sidious is, they want you to announce this to the senate."

" Alright but Ani…."

" Padmé I guarantee you they will not negotiate."

" Alright, and, how much of the fleet will you be taking?"

" Half."

" Are you sure?"

" That's what they are talking about now."

" How do you know?"

" I'm a Jedi, I know a lot more than you give me credit for." Anakin said playfully. This sparked the light in Padmé's eyes to grow brighter. Alas he was needed and had to go.

" I'll make the announcement."

Hour or Two Later

Anakin boarded his ship and walked straight to the bridge. His ship took off as did the others just as he reached it. On it he found his officers. Shaak Ti, Commander Bly and Obi-wan.

" Anakin, glad you could make it." Obi-wan said.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world."

" Good because we have a long boring hyper space trip ahead."

" Well then we have time to talk." This is exactly what Obi-wan was hoping for. Anakin had sensed it so he went along.

" Follow me Anakin, there is something I have to tell you."

**_And so they leave, off to war, oh everything is just going to be peachy, or is it?_**


	11. Obiwan's Betrayal

**_This is where it all goes down hill, and this is a short chapter!_**

Chapter 11: Obi-wan's Betrayal

Anakin and Obi-wan stepped into the conference room on their ship, since they were alone Obi-wan began to speak.

" Anakin, I promise you that I did everything I could…"

" What is it Obi-wan?"

" The Jedi are going to exile… you."

" That's… why? My marriage with Padmé?"

" Yes, and I spoke out against it, but… these times are troubled…….. they are making a mistake." Obi-wan said thoughtfully." We are not as prepared as we thought, Sidious is quite ready, we brought half the fleet, we don't know how many men he has."

" Obi-wan, we prepared for worst case…"

" Yes, but forget that, now Anakin they are making a mistake."

" Obi-wan, as long as Sidious is defeated and I get to be with Padmé it doesn't really matter… I knew this would happen and I prepared for it."

" Impossible, you could have kept your secret… unless something happened."

" Yes, Padmé is pregnant."

" Well, I would like to say congratulations but…"

" Times are hard. And thanks for telling me."

" Of course." And with that Anakin left.

" Oh I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-wan sat down to meditate.

Visions flooded through his mind, visions of a female assassin, and Padmé, it was as Anakin had said. Padmé died this way as well. But Yoda said, it would only come to pass if Sidious won. He also said it would be unwise to tell Anakin that he would be exiled. What if Yoda was being deceitful about Padmé and it didn't matter if Sidious won. There must be something larger going on here. Or maybe it was all in his head. Most likely.

" Master Kenobi," A voice called over the loud speaker." Please report to the bridge, we will be approaching Mustafar within the hour."

Obi-wan got up then and went to fulfill his duties.


	12. Mustafar

**_Since the last one was so short here is another update with a longer chapter. Plenty of action. Oh and warning there is some bad language in this chapter._**

Chapter 12: Mustafar

The ships entered real space within milliseconds of one another. Anakin stared out the bridge view port. Sidious had amassed a huge fleet, there were at least one hundred battle cruisers probably more, and within that there would be thousands of fighters. They largely outnumbered the Republic fleet of, fifty or so battle cruisers. They were deep in it now.

The Yoda sounded over the system comm.

" All pilots to their fighters, all cruisers heavy bombardment prepare for."

" Shaak Ti!" Anakin called.

" Yes?"

" Stay here, I'm going to help the fighters."

" I'll come too." Obi-wan said.

" Alright." As they left Shaak Ti began to give orders to the officers. She had led a space battles a few times before and she knew what to expect.

" Alright, shields full power and get the gunners to their stations." Ti said.

" Yes ma'am. Gunners to their stations, shields to full power." An officer said.

" Copy that sir."

" Alright, captain?"

" Yes master Ti?"

" I need to know how many ships we have at all times and keep the comm. open."

" Of course."

Bridge of CIS Capital Ship

" Is it wise, milord to wait for them to attack us?" Xen asked.

" Yes, we have them greatly outnumbered, lets start it out fair. Shields up." Sidious said.

" Roger, roger."

" Get the auto turrets online."

" Auto turrets online sir."

" Good program them to attack the targets and get the bombardment gunners to their stations."

" Roger, roger."

Sidious stepped closer to the view port as hundreds of clone fighters began to seep out of their hangers.

" Give them the order." He said to Xen.

" Release the tri's and start bombardment after their first shot is fired." Xen ordered.

" Roger, roger." That didn't take long. The Republic capitol ship was the first to start bombardment, they barley took any power away form the shields. Sidious smiled as his whole fleet began to open fire. Everywhere there were strings of ion from the turbo lasers, or blue trails of energy flying about an hitting fighter ships. Clones were dying rapidly and so were Jedi. They had brought about every single master. This was already working better than order 66.

Madly Anakin battled to stay along side Obi-wan and keep his ship from getting toasted. In all the time he had been out there he had only seen two CIS cruisers go down and at least a dozen Republic cruisers had been blown to chunks. The situation was not good, they were outnumbered on every single thing. Cruisers, fighters, guns, ammo you name it. The droids would surly win.

But Anakin couldn't think any more as another wave of vulture droids flew at him cannons spitting raw laser. He used a flip twist to avoid them and then fired a good little cluster of missiles blowing the ships into dust.

" Good shot master Skywalker." A clone said, then Anakin saw his ship get vaporized by a CIS auto turret followed by another Republic cruiser going down.

" Obi-wan." Anakin said into the comm. while blasting a squad of tri-fighters.

" Anakin?"

" We have got to take out their turbo lasers."

" That's impossible, they are all controlled by a central mainframe and we don't know which ship has it."

" Scan them all them."

" We'll be killed.

" Obi-wan we're all gonna die eventually."

" Not today."

" Well then don't, scan the damn things!"

At that moment he saw another Republic cruiser go down. Followed by Yoda's voice over the system comm. and a lot of static interference.

" The fleet… half… strength… is…now."

" Perfect." Anakin muttered as he destroyed another wave of vulture's. Then a smooth female voice fluttered through his comm.

" Nice shot Skywalker, how do like this one!" It said, then several alarms on his ship flared. Whoever that was had just sent six missiles his way.

" Anakin!"

" I know, I know! Damn!" He had his ships thrusters at full power and he was in a death roll, thankfully two of the missiles collided but the explosion damaged his shield generator and with that they flickered away.

Still four missiles.

" Obi-wan I have to get to the ship my shields are fried!"

" I'll escort you."

" Aw, leaving so soon Skywalker?" The female asked cruelly.

" Sadly since my shields are down I cant stay."

" And are you so sure you can make it back? After all there are, one, two, three, four missiles on your tail."

" You had to count? Are you honestly that stupid."

" Taunt me if you will but you are going to die."

" Who the hell are you?"

" You can call me Xen."

" Good name for a sith slut."

" Your taunts are meaningless you Jedi whelp."

" OBI-WAN! GET THESE DAMN MISSILES OFF MY TAIL!"

Anakin glanced at his radar, another missile was coming at him and laser shots, form Obi-wan! But he soon saw why, the four missiles on his tail flew back and collided with the others. Anakin reached the hanger seconds later and so did Obi-wan. Once he touched down he heard someone call him on the comm.

" Good job Skywalker, lucky you had your old master with you isn't it?" Anakin switched off his comm. and jumped out of his ship. He turned his head out towards space just as an odd looking ship passed by, it was jet black and to Obi-wan it look similar to General Grevious's ship. In the cockpit Anakin could clearly see a woman dressed in leather wave at him. Then she flew away and the ship was jolted by heavy fire. Anakin's personal comm. then chimed.

" Anakin, this is Shaak Ti, get to the bridge at once, we are jumping to hyperspace! Our coordinates are set."

" Are any others coming?"

" No, seems we are the only one's who still have a working drive."

" What about Yoda and the capital ship?"

" Yoda is dead."

" What?"

" His ship exploded a minute ago."

Indeed there was a huge ripple in the force and a great light had been extinguished, it was replaced by total darkness.

" I'm on my way."

**_There's one character death, plus about a thousand others since a load of Jedi died as well._**


	13. Coruscant

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews, not counting the one from me on my mistake I have 21. Thanks so much, the next chapter in this story I warn you, in this chapter everything is not as it appears to be, don't assume anything._**

Chapter 13: Coruscant

Sidious and Xen watched as the last badly damaged Republic ship sped away into hyperspace. Thankfully Anakin was on it so Sidious would have a chance to kill him in person.

" Captain!" Screeched Sidious." Set a course for Coruscant immediately, we will take them by surprise, they have lost half the fleet and the other half will be blown away before they can get the crew to their battle stations."

" Roger, roger." Honestly, was that all those stupid little circuit heads could say, oh if only the clones had sided with him, but sadly that would not happen. Once his ship and every other one flew into hyperspace Sidious turned to Xen.

" Once we arrive at Coruscant and their fleet is crushed we will lead an attack on the Jedi temple, they will be destroyed and I will take over office, then we will issue a bounty on the head of any Jedi and we will have our Empire."

" If you say so."

" What's wrong?"

" Skywalker was one of the first ever opponents I hadn't defeated."

" Ah, your grudge against the chosen one?"

" Yes, that damn little whelp, when he dies I want him to suffer."

" Mmm, physical pain is dose not necessarily hurt more. Emotional can eat person's soul."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that idiot married senator Amaidala and if we destroy her it will destroy him, then he will beg for death, and being a merciful Sith Lord I will grant his wish."

" But its forbidden for Jedi to marry."

" Which is the top reason Yoda had to die now. He would be exiled but the council will not meet which means Anakin will stay a Jedi and stay at the temple and we can kill his wife first if we wish or we can spare him and have his wife executed."

" Milord you are counting an awful lot on the fact that we can kill the senator."

" And what is that supposed to mean?"

" Your plan has a weakness."

" Alright then, providing Anakin gets her off system and into hiding then what do you suggest?"

" Well, I'm not so sure…"

" Then be silent."

Hour or Two Later Couruscanti Space

Sidious fleet arrived only ten minutes after Anakin's ship, he Obi-wan and Shaak Ti had fled onto Coruscant to prep the Jedi, there was no question the fleet would be destroyed and with about a thousand or so clones on Coruscant the odds were not great. And with about eighty percent of the remaining Jedi still Padawans or recent Knights the odds were still bad. If Sidious sent enough droids Coruscant would be taken.

Jedi Temple Council Room

" We have called this emergency meeting to order on the subject Anakin Skywalker." Shaak Ti quickly said." Anakin you are exiled from the order on grounds of marrying Padmé Amidala." Ti finished formally and not so formally she stated:

" Anakin get your wife and flee, you are not good to the Republic dead and Jedi or not you are still the chosen one, we will stay here long enough for you to flee."

" Yes master." Anakin said rushing to the door and taking a glance at Obi-wans grave face as it opened and then closed behind him.

As predicted the fleet had been destroyed and Sidious along with Xen and about half a million droids were on boarding ships for Coruscant. Half to deal with the Jedi and half to take the senate.

XxX

Anakin rushed into Padmé's office.

" Anakin! The separatists are attacking and at least fifty droid transport ships are headed to the senate!"

" I know! I have to get you out of here!"

" Anakin I am the Chancellor I cannot leave!"

" You're my wife and I am not going to let you be killed!"

" What makes you sure I would be killed."

" Don't argue with me now Padmé. You're going on your ninth month of pregnancy so chances are…"

" Alright, follow me my ship is a floor belo ahh!"

" What!"

" Its time… Anakin the pain is starting I'm going into labor!"

_Perfect timing!_ Anakin thought. Using the force to aid him he picked Padmé up and ran out of the room.

XxX

Blast blots swooped by everywhere, some hit Jedi others bounced back into their droid creators. Sidious cut down another pathetic Padawan. They had already taken the entrance hall and had split up, half to the archives room and the other half in another huge hall that had caved in due to a bomb the droids had dropped. The rubble had fallen into the hall crushing hundreds of Jedi and droids, the fight now took place on the balcony above Sidious part of it as well as Xen.

The Coruscanti sun was down now and there was not much light in the place. As the last Padawan on the balcony was shot down several Jedi masters jumped out of nowhere, all council members.

Sidious watched as Ki-Adi-Mundi fell, just then Obi-wan landed in front of him and blocked his view.

" Ah, master Kenobi, so good to see you again, my, my you're turning gray." Sidious said coolly." Oh and might I suggest you not stare at my face, in case you haven't noticed there is quite a big battle going on."

" So sorry, I was just a little distracted by your good looks."

" Mmm, soon you will look the same after my saber is done _fixing_ your face. But do not worry Anakin will be able to identify you!"

" Anakin is gone, you have failed."

" Only if I don't kill you, and frankly I don't think Anakin can handle an emotional of that magnitude."

" Sidious you can still back off. Because in case you haven't noticed your legion of droids are gone and there are four council members encircling you. This is your chance."

" Well unless one of you has somehow resurrected Yoda and inserted him in their pocket I hardly think I'll need that chance seeing as though your three other council members are about to die."

" How so?"

" XEN!"

Without warning three charred heads fell to the ground as Xen soared from the rafters above and whirled her saber into the Jedi necks.

" Xen, Kenobi is mine, go help the droids."

" Yes Sidious, if I must."

Sidious hurled his blade at Obi-wan's head. He parried that and the other swipes Sidious took, backing towards the edge of the balcony with every red whirl. Poor Kenobi. Soresu wasn't the greatest offensive style and frankly Sidious's was far to complicated for it to match up to.

After the next of Sidious's strikes Obi-wan nailed his blade right through Sidious's saber hilt. It fell to the ground useless. Angered greatly Sidious sent a wave of force lightning at Obi-wan who was not where near prepared. He dropped his saber as the blue hurricane crashed into him blowing him backwards and over the railing of the balcony.

Sidious ran over the edge and in the extremely dim light he saw Kenobi hit a stone. Blood ran all over everything, he was still alive but he would die down there. To bad Sidious failed to notice the blood was not Obi-wan's.

He walked up to the fallen Jedi's lightsaber picked it up, opened it and tossed out the blue crystal. He then went to his broken one and pulled the red crystal out and inserted it into Obi-wan's it would do, until he could get another one, now he had to go to the senate.

Sidious went to the senate and they all bowed to him in fear, the Republic was now an Empire, and he was its emperor. He ruled and no one could stop him.

**_As I said this chapter is not all it appears to be, don't assume anything, next chapter and last is called exile. I have slight plans for a sequel so as I said ideas are welcome._**


	14. Exile

Chapter 14: Exile

Padmé had to buy a nice silver interstellar star ship didn't she? Just great, the CIS had their whole fleet up above Coruscant and they could see this stupid ship without the need for radar, even droids are not stupid or ignorant enough ( no matter how bad their programming is) to not spot the ship. As it broke the atmosphere Anakin could clearly see the fleet. It's attention was focused on a Republic ship that had come to help. Anakin just slipped by.

He looked back at Padmé.

" Padmé, I know this is difficult but do you know where I can take you?"

" Bail!" She screamed.

" What?"

" Bail took off from Coruscant before the battle started! He is on his way back right now and his medical bay will do."

" Alright." Anakin said pulling up Padmé's computer address book for Bail's number. He found it and punched it in. Bail's hologram appeared and rather abruptly Anakin began to talk.

" Bail where are you! Padmé is giving birth!"

This shocked Organa, he had no idea Padmé was pregnant and why was Anakin calling him.

" Anakin… what?"

" Bail, are you close to Coruscant or not?"

" Yes I have just came of hyperspace but…"

" Send me your coordinates!"

" I'm sending them."

Anakin found Bail's ship very quickly and Padmé was rushed to the med bay. He had a very top of the line med droid in there.

Padmé gave birth and Anakin was at her side. The med droid held up a little being once Padmé's stopped screaming.

" It's a boy."

" Luke." Anakin and Padmé said together. Padmé screamed again and the droid put the baby in Anakin's arms. He was completely clueless on what to do but nevertheless he held his son and this was the happiest moment in his life. It got even better when the droid held up another baby.

" It's a girl."

" Leia." Padmé said alone, Anakin couldn't argue Leia was the name they picked out. This was the greatest moment in Anakin's life. One where he could just forget about Sidious, about the CIS, and about that vision when that woman killed Padmé. Now was a moment where he could just sit in awe with his wife and two twin children.

Senate

" I am so glad to be back senators!" Sidious announced. They all booed and jeered at him until the droid _protectors_ aimed their blasters at them. " You'll all be glad to know I am relieving you of your posts, and reorganizing the Republic into the first galactic empire!"

The senators booed more. Camera's floated around Sidious and he looked into one.

" And I have a great announcement for every bounty hunter. Any Jedi left bring to me alive and you shall receive a million new Imperial credits! And there is one particular bounty on a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. Bring him to me alive and you get two million! If you kill him I'll make sure your death is painful."

Bail shook his head as he looked at his holonet screen. Anakin sat beside him, Padmé and the twins were resting in the med bay now.

" Anakin, you are going to need to go into hiding."

" Yes… I know of a planet, Nar Shaddaa, its filled with life, and it would be difficult for the Sith to find any of us."

" Yes, and Anakin, I started to build a rebellion when Palpatine was… Chancellor, Mon Mothma I helping me, and when the time is right I'll come and find you, so that you can help us take back the Republic."

" And if any Jedi stray onto your path Bail, direct them to me."

" Certainly."

" Can you take us to Nar Shaddaa now?"

" Anything that gets me further away from _him._"

**_That's the end of this story, no more, cased closed, the end, goodbye. Any questions? No, good, and if you have recommendations for the sequel please let me know, also I do hate this chapter, please excuse the crappiness of it, unless you don't think it was crappy, but I do. Also thanks for all the reviews, I'm not entirely pleased with this story, don't ask why, but don't worry the sequel shall be better. I don't know what the name is yet so just watch for it, it will be the next fic I submit, I promise._**

_**Sithmaster 2019**_


End file.
